Sutera cordata cultivar Bacoble.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera cordata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Bacoble.
The new Sutera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Suteras with numerous violet blue-colored flowers.
The new Sutera originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1998 of a proprietary Sutera selection identified as X96.3.1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Sutera selection identified as X96.3.2, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Sutera was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny by the Inventor in 1998, in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia, on the basis of its numerous violet blue-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since 1998 has shown that the unique features of this new Sutera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Bacoble have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Bacoblexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Bacoblexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Mounded, low spreading and cascading plant habit.
2. Freely and continuous branching.
3. Numerous salverform flowers that are violet blue in color.
Plants of the new Sutera differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in flower color as plants of the new Sutera have much darker violet blue-colored flowers than plants of either parent selection.
Plants of the new Sutera can be compared to plants of the Sutera cultivar Lavender Showers, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/450,098. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia, plants of the new Sutera differed from plants of the cultivar Lavender Showers primarily in flower color as plants of the new Sutera have darker violet blue-colored flowers.